iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
NEW BRUNSWICK
The Pretty Province THE CANADIAN PROVINCE OF NEW BRUNSWICK Name: Marie McCain (nicknamed: Bonnie by Nova Scotia) Joined the Confederation: July 1, 1867 Gender: Female Official Languages: English and French ''Motto: "Spem reduxit/ Hope Restored"'' Close Relations:'' ''Canada (Matthew Williams), England (Arthur Kirkland), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Nova Scotia (Joel MacKenzie), Prince Edward Island (Anne Montgomery), Quebec (Jean Tremblay) '''The iammatthewian Voice Actors: '''GreyCage, HyperRikku17 PERSONALITY Along with Ontario, Quebec and Nova Scotia, New Brunswick is one of the four founding provinces of Canada. New Brunswick was originally part of the French Colony of Acadia, which is now divided among Quebec, The Maritimes and New England. Life has been tough to Bonnie. During the 7-Years-War, Acadians who refused to pledge allegience to England were either deported to France, imprisoned or forced to flee to Alfred's place to avoid persecution. After she became part of the Confederation, the fears that the Maritimers prophecied that will happen came true as the Confederation adopted national policies that overlooked their needs. The Great Fire of 1877, the decline of her shipbuilding industry, rising unemployment, and later on... The Great Depression contributed to New Brunswick's sickly disposition. But don't let her timid and sickly disposition fool you, New Brunswick is pretty impressive with an axe thanks to her lumber and shipbuilding industry. RELATIONSHIPS/ RIVALRIES/ AFFILIATIONS New Brunswick and Nova Scotia After France lost the 7-years-war to England, New Brunswick was absorbed into Nova Scotia and started their common-law relationship. The Charlottetown Conference of 1864 was originally a discussion regarding the union of the 3 Maritime Family (Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island). But the threat of American expansion northward pushed The United Province of Canada to join the union. Prince Edward Island didn't like the terms of the union and decided to stay a British colony instead of joining the Confederation. Ironically, despite how badly England treated her Acadians, New Brunswick is the only one who genuinely shows affection for both England and France as the only constitutionally bilingual province in Canada. This same affection however, is the main cause of Nova Scotia's grief as his existence seem to rival Canada's invisibility in her mind when either Papa gains her attention. New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island has maintained a close connection since the early 1900's via ferries that travel between the two provinces, both for tourism and industry. One of New Brunswick's biggest industries is the McCain company, made famous by its french fries and other potato products. PEI is one of Canada's biggest potato producers, and New Brunswick is the home to Canada's biggest potato companies. It is logical that a more permanent and convenient link between the two provinces be built. The Confederation Bridge was built in little sister Prince Edward Island, and connected to sister-in-law New Brunwsick (much to the annoyance of Newfoundland... who sometimes feel a little left out by the Maritimers despite being the biggest part of Atlantic Canada). Category:Provinces